gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 587
Damn Idiot (すっとこどっこい'', Suttoko dokkoi'') is the 587th chapter of the Gintama series. Abuto intervenes and try to fend off Kamui after his Yato beast instinct has awakened. Story Realizing Kamui’s beast instincts have awakened, Shinpachi and Kagura are reminded of the time Kagura went berserk back in Yoshiwara. A dismayed Abuto then reproaches his captain for getting engulfed by the Yato monster in him. The frenzied Kamui begins to attack Kagura much to Shinpachi’s horror. However, Gintoki manages to shield Kagura from getting injured. Noting the increase of the Yato’s power, Gintoki begins to question Kamui’s sanity. Meanwhile Kagura tries to talk sense into Kamui, but it fell upon deaf ears as her brother continues to target her. Gintoki again blocked Kamui’s attack and was severely injured this time round. While Kagura was distracted, Kamui attacks her once more but was stopped by Abuto’s powerful kick. Recomposing himself, Abuto ordered a surprised Kagura to take Umibouzu and leave the place, stating that it will be pointless for her brother to go back to his old self if his family is gone. He later retracts his words, admitting he doesn’t care about the family feud. Abuto then implore Kamui to fight for himself instead of hiding behind his Yato blood; he will stick with him as the vice captain of the 7th division and fight till his death. Ordering Kagura to leave, Abuto and Kamui charges towards each other. Flashbacks of Abuto are shown, starting with a past conversation between him and young Kamui right before the latter joins Harusame. As the two battles out in the present, Abuto reflects on their similarities as undeterred individuals that always move forward. With Abuto getting punched into the cliff, he plead with his frenzied captain to snap out of his Yato beast state and be his old self – the idiot who smiles in his fights and pride of the 7th division Upon hearing the words, Kamui had brief flashbacks of his Harusame days with Abuto and held back his fist momentarily. Unfortunately, the Yato instincts took over once again and Kamui punches towards his opponent. This time, Kagura manages to jump on Kamui’s back and thus stopping the attack. Just as Kamui attempts to throw Kagura off his back, Shinpachi blocks the Yato's hand with his wooden sword, stating the Yorozuya’s intention to prevent any death with their name at stake. Quotes * Abuto: ''(To Kamui)'' ...If you're gonna run, then you'd better pull back your fists quick. If you're going to fight, fight with your own fists. And if you're still not going to listen to your Vice Captain's advice, then I've got no choice. I'm already used to having to sticking around with my idiot captain. If you keep fighting until you die, then we'll follow you anywhere. Us, the Seventh Division. * Abuto: (In his thoughts) '' Whether you were empty or whatever, the sight of you chasing after strength and intently pushing your way forward, the sight of you boldly smiling as you fought through any deadly situation was the pride of the 7th division. * '''Shinpachi:' Yeah. We're not gonna let anyone else die. We'll stake our name, the Yorozuya, on it! Characters Characters in order of appearance # Kamui # Sakata Gintoki # Kagura # Shimura Shinpachi # Abuto # Housen (In flashbacks) # Sadaharu (cameo) # Umibouzu (cameo) Trivia * The title すっとこどっこい (Suttoko dokkoi) literally means 'naked body' (suttoko) and 'where' (dokkoi). A dialect word originating from the Edo era, it is used to make fun of someone who would walk around naked, usually as an insult for someone of a lower status. It is equivalent to the meaning of 馬鹿野郎 (Bakayarō), which means idiot. Category:Chapters